Thewanos (Hewan x Thanos)
by NoobMaster69 the 2nd
Summary: An underpaid purple Krav Maga teacher finds unexpected love, after having wiped out half the universe.


Author's note:

This contains **spoilers**.

The following story takes place in an alternate reality in which Thanos survived, and half of the population is still gone.

**Thanos x Hewan (Thewanos) chapter 1**

It was 7 pm, Thursday evening. The sun was already slowly setting outside. Not that you could see it, for it had been a cloudy day. Inside, a couple of dim lights were on. Hewan was quickly putting the clothing needed for Krav Maga in her bag. She was late.

"Oh no!" She thought to herself, the corners of her mouth turning down to reveal a grim expression. "Not again!"

In fact, she had already been late multiple times. It was not like the instructors cared much: she had always been allowed to participate in the lessons. However, today, a new teacher would be introduced. She had not heard much about him, but she wished to make a good first impression.

"Now where is my shirt?" Hewan muttered to herself. The instant she asked this question out loud, she saw it laying in a heap of clothes on her bed. She quickly grasped it, hurried down the stairs and left the house.

In the metro, her head leaning against the glass, she started thinking to herself. As far as she had seen, only half the seats were taken. This did not come as a surprise to her. It had been only a year since the snap.

She still remembered the day Zita had vanished. One instant they had been watching a movie together, _Captain Netherlands: the cheese soldier_, the next moment Zita had turned into a pile of dust. One single popcorn had been laying on top of it. Zita had thrown this into the air seconds before, wanting to eat it. Sadly enough it had never reached her mouth.

A single tear glistened on Hewan's cheek in memory of her vanished best friend. She quickly wiped it away. "No," she said to herself. "This is not what Zita would have wanted."

It was true. Everyone who had known Zita could have guessed what she would have wanted. She would have asked for one thing only: revenge.

A sad smile formed on Hewan's face, imagining how her best friend would have put it into words. "I want you to rip out the innards of the person who did this to me, and choke him with it," She would have said. "I want you to scratch out his eyeballs and roast them above a fire. I want you to sell his limbs on the black market. I want you to pull out his fingernails one by one and make them into a necklace. I want you to destroy everything he ever loved and squeeze it into jelly."

You get the idea. Her best friend was totally and utterly deranged. Yet, Hewan thought to herself, this did not diminish her love for her. "I will avenge you…" She thought to herself, thinking of ways to do so.

With a start Hewan looked up. The metro had come to a halt with a scraping sound. Quickly she got up and went outside.

There, she could already see the building in which her Krav Maga lessons would take place. By now it would most likely have started already. Hewan ran towards it, her bag going up and down with every step, and went inside.

As she walked over towards the changing room, she could hear a deep and thoughtful voice speaking from the room in which the fighting usually took place. "Ah… Ten boy students and ten girl students… perfectly balanced… as all things should be."

Though this did strike her as odd, she had too much haste to put on her outfit to think about it. As soon as she had done so, she opened the door and walked into the classroom. A giant purple man was standing in the middle of it. His back was turned. The door slammed shut.

He let out a deep lengthy sigh. "Hm… A latecomer. How unfortunate." Then he started to turn around.

The first thing Hewan noticed, was that the man in question had a wrinkly chin. It looked rather squishy. The second thing she noticed, was that he was wearing a huge black Krav Maga outfit. Finally, the third thing she noticed, was that he was looking straight into her eyes with a look of utter disappointment.

"This would mean… we have an odd number." The purple man let the classroom know. He shrugged. "I suppose there is no helping it. New girl, what is your name?"

Hewan, nearly at a loss for words, stammered her name. After all, it does not happen often that a huge purple man with a squishy wrinkly chin takes over your Krav Maga class.

"Very well." The man continued. "My name is Thanos, and from today onwards I shall be taking over your classes. I am a strict but fair teacher. If you work hard, I am sure that you will learn the fighting skills in no time. If you do not…" He paused for a second to slowly shake his head. "Let us hope it does not come to that."

_Thanos_… Hewan thought to herself. Where had she heard this name before? Suddenly it struck her.

"Oh snap!" She exclaimed. This was her sworn enemy. Some students looked her way in surprise. Thanos ignored her.

"We will start practicing some techniques in pairs. Hewan," he narrowed his eyes at her. "As we are with an odd number, you shall be my sparring partner."

The moment Thanos said her name Hewan startled again, yet slowly a plan started dawning on her. If she could defeat him in a fight, Zita would have been avenged.

She frowned, determined to send him to his grave. She could do this. After all, she had been practicing Krav Maga for weeks already. What had Thanos done in the meantime? Some finger snapping maybe. She could take him on easily.

"Alright." She snapped back at him. "Let's do this."

Thanos' eyes sparkled with amusement. "Alright… students… START!"

The moment he had given the starting sign, Hewan started running towards him. She had the genius plan to kick him in the face. Only after she had neared him she realized he was 2 meters tall. There was no way she could even reach his head.

Instead, she proceeded to stomp on his foot. Not as effective perhaps, but certainly humiliating. She was certain Thanos would die out of humiliation within at least three stomps. Instead, he started chuckling. It was a deep rolling sound, like a mountain crumbling.

"Ho ho… Little one. What are you doing?"

With this said, her hope to let him die from humiliation crumbled as well.

"I am taking revenge!" She screamed, and attempted to kick his ankle as well. She hit him, yet it was like kicking concrete. He did not budge.

In his eyes however, tears started forming. "Revenge?" Thanos asked slowly, looking down. His lip started trembling. Then he frowned. "I gave up EVERYTHING for the universe. And now I'm even teaching students the art of Krav Maga! I don't even get paid you know! Yet, you…" he pointed a trembling finger at her. "You still want revenge?!"

Hewan nodded. The fact that he was underpaid did not make it okay that he had killed her best friend. "You're going down Thanos!" She screamed. But he had already walked out of the classroom, his shoulder shaking. Everyone looked perplexed.

Then, a student starting walking up to her. It was her sworn enemy number two.

"Good job, Hewan." Jimmy said sarcastically. "You made our teacher cry on his first day."

She turned to Jimmy. She had always disliked him. He had _the smell_. Whenever she had to spar with him he started sweating profusely, and with it came a stench that would let a thousand of birds drop dead from the sky.

"He's not as good as you think he is." She retorted. "He has done unimaginable things." Her gaze turned dark. Maybe she could not kick Thanos in the face… But Jimmy… Jimmy was only 1,70 m. She jumped into the air, and left an imprint of her foot on him that would last for days. Then she ran outside.


End file.
